A Prince's Saga: From Nobody to Hero
by PrinceCobalt
Summary: The Skylark has crashed. Without a way back home, the Spiral Order is stuck on a strange planet known as Cradle. The Alpha Squad has mysteriously disappeared... However, not all hope is lost. A young recruit going by the name of Prince Cobalt has arisen from the debris, and is now on a journey to find both the Alpha Squad, and a new source of power for the Skylark...
1. Prologue - The Skylark Incident

_**A Prince's Saga : From Nobody to Hero**_

_Brought to you by PrinceCobalt_

**-Prologue : The Skylark Incident-**

-The Skylark was falling apart.

As hard as it was to believe, for _me_ to believe, the Skylark was going to crash land into a weird planet. New recruits were panicking, and their officers' desperate cries to demand order and calm were ineffective. All personnel was panicking... all, but one.

It was me. My name is Cobalt. Prince Cobalt. I was born in a noble family of rich knights who lived at the head of my country back at home. I joined the Spiral Order to make my father proud, who used to be a high-ranking Champion before he retired.

I love adventure. Which is why I signed up for the Skylark expedition. We were tasked to find a suitable planet for life... our rock was overpopulated. It was difficult to walk 1 meter without running into someone.

Why was I not panicking? Because I could smell it...

On this strange rock in the middle of nowhere, I could smell... adventure.

Loot... treasure... all kinds of rare gems and minerals... Many different rarities were waiting beneath the surface of this planet.

However, enough about that. I am writing this report to our planet, in hope that a rescue team will come and help us. As I am delivering the last few lines, I am already in the Emergency Pod area.

-Quickly! Grab a Pod while you still can! The highest ranking Vanguards were issuing orders, and every knight onboard were hurrying to get inside one of the round capsules. I am now entering one as I am writing... once I send the message, I will detach the pod from the Skylark, in hope of landing in a safe place in one piece, like many other.-

-_Message sent!-_ The little ding reminded me that the message had indeed been received, and I proceeded to manually detach the capsule. All I remember from here, is a violent shock, and then passing out...

-_**To be continued...-  
**_


	2. Chapter 1: Waking in a New World

_**A Prince's Saga : From Nobody to Hero**_

_Brought to you by PrinceCobalt_

_**Chapter 1 : Waking in a New World**_

-_...obalt..._, a voice said in my mind.

-_...Cobalt... wake up..._, the voice said again. Was it a dream or was this voice real?

-_PRINCE COBALT! WAKE UP_! A loud scream came from my transmitter as I awoke in shock from my coma. I estimated that I had been unconscious for at least 20 minutes before the voice shook me out of my slumber. I looked around. And I saw... beauty.

Before me was a lush and green area. I had never seen so much plant life since I joined the Spiral Order...

The voice rang again.

_-Prince Cobalt, do you hear me? This is Rhendon!_

I quickly picked up my transmitter.

_-Yes, I hear you fine and loudly, Rhendon. Where are we?_

Rhendon quickly answered. ''_Oh come on, you've already forgotten?_''

These words shook me out of my daze. I realized I was on that planet...

The planet that the Skylark crashed on. I looked around again, but I did not see any signs of the ship. My Emergency Knight Pod seemed intact, but its door had been broken by the impact.

-_Cobalt! Are you alright!? Stop zoning out like that!_ Rhendon said, visibly worried.

-_Yes, I'm fine. I am only inspecting my surroundings_, I replied, as I heard Rhendon's sigh of relief.

-_That's good. In case you haven't noticed, we are close to each other. Make your way up to me; I've set up a small camp. But beware, there are monsters lurking around,_ Rhendon said.

-_Understood, I'm on my way,_ I exclaimed as I checked my weapons. My Proto Sword and Gun were completely intact, but my Proto Shield seemed to be a little broken.

After doing so, I followed the path that Rhendon wrote on my map...

-INTERMISSION-

Turboplant looked around for new recruits. His guild, Bullet Seed, was still small, and needed to have lots of active members if it were to rival up to legendary ones such as The Jempire and Unity. Not having any luck, he decided to contact Officer Chameshi.

_-Yo Chameshi, are you having any luck?_ Turbo asked.

_-'Fraid not. The rookies must still be at the Base Camp, _replied Chameshi with a long sigh.

_-Darn. I guess we're going to have to wait for 'em to come to Haven..._

_-Seems like it. By the way, did you hear about that new prodigy? _Chameshi asked to his guildmaster.

_-Oh, you mean Prince Cobalt? Yeah, I've heard. What about him?_

_-I heard he recently woke up from his coma, and is making his way up to the Base Camp. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?_

_-Ohohohoh, I see where you're going with this,_ Turboplant said, with a large smirk on his face.

-END OF INTERMISSION-

As the last Jelly Cube exploded into nothingness, I collected the Crowns from the remains of the monsters and continued on my way. As I looked around to make sure there were no more beasts lurking around, I bumped into orange-yellow blocks. In their insides, I saw what appeared to be highly unstable cores. At first, I thought to slash them open, but upon further inspection, I noted that the liquid containing the core seemed to be a highly explosive fuel used for things such as the Magnus or the Punch Gun. Not wanting to have my face blasted off, I took some distance and pulled out my Proto Gun. As I shot the first block away, the energy bullet hit the core dead on, causing a chain reaction which detonated all three blocks. I was now seeing Rhendon waiting for me ahead, and I rushed over to him.

_-Oi, Rhendon! I'm here! _I exclaimed, happy to finally see another knight.

-_Took you long enough! I was starting to worry a monster had defeated you! _Rhendon said, with a tone of worry in his voice.

-_Pff! You know me. I'm not the type who goes down without a fight, _I replied.

-_That's true. Anyways, you should make your way up to the Base Camp up ahead. Some knights who survived the crash are already there._

_-Gotcha. I suppose you'll be coming soon?_

_-Yes. I need to do a few more tests before I return, _Rhendon explained.

-_Alright, I'm going. See you at the Camp! _I exclaimed as I was headed for the stairs.

As I reached the top, I noticed a large, mechanical path ahead of me. Not paying too much attention to that, I then saw a huge gaping chasm over the path's edges as I walked on it. Inside that chasm... was something I was not expecting...

Machinery.

Below this planet's surface was not lava... it was machinery. Gears and clockworks were turning around, making extremely loud noises as they shifted out of places. Could there be someone operating these things? I did not know. All that I knew... was that I had to keep going ahead.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. I saw what appeared to be a hand rise out of the path. It seemed to be struggling. Two more hands appeared at its sides. At first, I thought they were zombies, but as they rose out, I saw their true natures. In front of me were tall, slim machines with three eyes. Those hands seemed to be their whole arm, and their other one were significantly smaller. They emitted all sorts of spark and smoke, as if they were trying to keep themselves from falling apart. Clearly their designers were smart, but they still had a few quirks. As I was thinking of what could have built them, they started to head for me. Not taking any risks, I took out my Proto Sword and prepared myself... for my first fight against robots.

_**-To be continued...-**_


End file.
